This invention relates generally to particulate detectors and more specifically to in-line particulate and liquid droplet detectors for natural gas lines.
Industrial power generation gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air that is mixed with fuel and ignited in a combustor for generating combustion gases. The combustion gases flow to a turbine that extracts energy for driving a shaft to power the compressor and produces output power for powering an electrical generator, for example. The turbine is typically operated for extended periods of time at a relatively high base load for powering the generator to produce electrical power to a utility grid, for example. Exhaust emissions from the combustion gases are therefore a concern and are subjected to mandated limits.
Low emission combustion systems are designed to produce low emissions and high combustion efficiency while burning natural gas fuel that is assumed to be free of liquid or solid contaminants. In fact, pipeline gas is at times contaminated with condensed liquid hydrocarbons (to varying degrees) as well as other solid particulate contaminants. It is highly desirable to minimize the effects of these contaminants on gas turbine combustor performance, either by their removal or by robust combustor design. As low emission systems have become more prevalent in the field and exposed to a variety of natural gas sources while performing with lower and lower emission goals, the presence of varying amounts of liquid hydrocarbons in the fuel source has become an increasingly important operational issue.
The quality of natural gas supplied to gas turbines is an important variable in turbine performance. The principle component of natural gas is methane, which typically accounts for over 90% of the mass. Other components in natural gas may include heavier hydrocarbons, oils and water. In gas turbines equipped with combustors that premix fuel and air prior to ignition, the chemical composition of the gas is particularly important because of the potential for ignition to occur within the mixing zone. The effect of heavier hydrocarbons and oils in the gas stream is to lower the autoignition temperature of the mixture. Natural gas with high concentrations of these species is more likely to ignite in the mixing zone of the combustors than in an intended flame holder region.
Several approaches have been utilized to detect particulates or droplets in a gas pipeline including, for example, light scattering, acoustics, eddy currents, and capacitance methods. Most current approaches, however, require a slip-stream of a total flow for samples and therefore may not be representative of the entire flow. Additionally, most current instruments are rather delicate, expensive and are typically not robust enough for long-term application in a gas pipeline and cannot be placed directly into a pipeline.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved particulate detector.
An in-line particulate detector comprises a housing having an inner flow portion. The housing is disposed between adjacent portions of pipeline to permit a fuel flow from a fuel source through the inner flow portion to a fuel consumer. A light source is positioned within the housing for emitting a light beam within the inner flow portion. A first photodetector is positioned within the housing to detect the full strength of the light beam. A second photodetector is positioned within the housing to detect low, baseline levels of the light beam. Circuitry is coupled to first and second photodetectors to monitor the ratio of light intensities. When a fuel containing particulates is introduced, the light beam is scattered and the intensity measured by the second photodetector increases and the intensity measured by the first photodetector decreases.